


A way I follow by heart

by Ashinami



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Discipline, Doriath, Family, Gen, House of Elmo, Menegroth, Military Training, The Sindar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashinami/pseuds/Ashinami
Summary: A long lasting conflict between Arvellon and his rival, Aglaron ends up in a duel. How it will end up for them both? Maybe the consequences will be much different from what they both expected?One-shot. A scene from "Champion's dawn" told from Arvellon's perspective.





	A way I follow by heart

**Author's Note:**

> A promised story for 50 kudos! Thank you, strelok25 for your suggestion, it was written at your request :)
> 
> We will have more of Arvellon's perspective on his rivalry with Aglaron, but also on his relation with Oropher. Also, I included some facts about Egnaspen that you may find interesting. Hope you will like the story! Enjoy!

'Every commander is pleased with your performance. The gathering was not planned, yet you mustered quickly and efficiently. Well done soldiers.'

Arvellon smiled when he was nudged dilicately by Nadhor. When the order rised up that the King mustered his army immediately, Arvellon was aware that his soldiers were off duty and they could be anywhere in Menegroth starting from the baracks to the market in the city and going through taverns that were placed near the military fields.

Arvellon and Nadhor managed to find each other, but desperate search for their companions ended up in running like clucking hens in a henhouse. Finally Arvellon made a decision – Nadhor will check the taverns where he will probably find Falch and from this point Falch will go on to find Uiloss and Taur since he probably knew where the siblings were and they will find any other members of their division. Arvellon himslef run into the stable to take care of their horses especially light dappled steed of Tolben that loved to lay down for its sleep.

In the end it turned out there was no need for such panic – tidings run far that the army was expected to show themselves before their King and Arvellon's soldiers appeared in no time. First Nadhor came back from the taverns to help him with the horses and before the last of the warriors appeared the steeds were ready and prepared for their riders. They quickly went to get their armor and weapons before they moved out and then Arvellon lead his soldiers away.

It was crucial for them to not arrive at the tail of coming soldiers – Arvellon was a captain of their Banner and his place was near high ranking officers of General Egnaspen. And as a division with a captain as their leader they were expected to show more discipline than the average division. Since the first moment of their promotion they were treated with no reprieve.

But upon their arrival to the Golden Plaza, Arvellon noticed that they arrived just in the right time, however, still later than Aglaron Halvonion.

Arvellon didn't pay attention to the older soldier, but he felt praying eyes staring at him and he knew that soldiers of both divisions eyed themselves lethally.

Tension that rose up between them was almost tangible. Arvellon was newly promoted captain along with two others – Eluon and Cairon. Aglaron was older than them and received his promotion some time ago, which didn't change the fact that compared with other officers of the Wolf Banner he was still young.

Eluon and Cairon kept themselves away from the conflict that slowly rised up, choosing to rather pass by with silence what Aglaron was saying and then do as they wanted to in the first place, rather than facing Aglaron straight forward. But Arvellon was on a very brink of breaking – Aglaron may be more experienced, he may even have more skilled warriors in his division, but that didn't let him treat others like footstools, which he did with no remorse.

And Arvellon had to bit down his disappoitment when order after order it was Aglaron leaving Menegroth to perform his duties. How was his division suppose to get any experience when they remained behind the walls? They were ready for their duty, they just needed a chance to show it! It would close mouths of everyone, especially Aglaron. It would show his parents that he was more than prepared for what awaited him and there was nothing to be worry about. He wanted it like nothing in this world.

Arvellon came back from his musings and frowned with hostility noticing no one other but Aglaron on the other side of the field, surrounded by his division. Officer Ethiron not long ago ended the short meeting that was mostly a speech how well they performed at the mustering on the Plaza. Arvellon was glad that everything turned out so well and General Egnaspen had no objections adressed to his ranks. And aslo he had no remarks concerning his soldiers who did exeptional job.

'Alright!' he said gaining attention of his soldiers. 'We may not have orders and any immediate duties to take care of, but we will meet to train at Wolf Constellation.'

'Really? It has to be a Wolf Contellation?' Falch asked truly disappointed and Arvellon shook his head.

'Are you serious, Falch? You already had a meeting today! If not two!'

'I am very sought-after. Many elves enjoy my presence.' Falch said and winked at Arvellon who sighted.

'No exepctions. I will see you at the archery fields.'

'It's good that you care. Maybe someone will finally notice your efforts.'

Arvellon turned sharply to look at the elf behind him, his eyes immediately darkened. Aglaron stood with arms crossed on chest and smile on his face was like a mockery. Despite that he was not that tall and many warriors rose higher than him, his commanding presence assured everyone that he was in charge.

'You have no orders, you said? That's too bad. Are there no logs or hay to get from one place to another? Or even this will soil your royal hands too much?'

Arvellon frowned deeply containing himself and it was his composture that kept his soldiers quiet. He didn't want them to be provoked and get into mindless argument, barking at their rivals while it will still change nothing in Aglaron's attitude.

'Keep your words to yourself, Aglaron.' he said. 'Those are worth less than last season's leaves.'

'How rude.' Aglaron smirked. 'Come now, Arvellon. We both know that no matter how fast you will run, I will always be one step ahead. And you will always be rank beneath me.'

'You are both captains, you genius.' Falch snarked from behind him and Arvellon send him silencing glare. He will take care of it alone. He had to.

'For now, yes.' Aglaron said. 'But more than likely you will stay that way. I don't know if it's your family's doings or the officers truly don't believe you can take care of those orders, but how come you never left the city for long-term patrol? I even feel sorry for you.'

Arvellon prevented grimace that entered his face. He had those thoughts himself. He knew his father never wanted him to be a soldier and tried so hard to pry him away from this. And his father, Edwethon, and his family as a whole were very influencial, they held great power in Menegroth and were able to interfere in every matter they wished if only they wanted to. House of Elmo supported House Elwe in ruling Doriath – their kingdom, and Elu Thingol held them close to heart and in respect, not only because they were family, but also by their dedication and loyalty.

It would not be hard for his father to influence the army. It would not be looked kindly upon and it almost never happened, but if a member of House Elmo wished some matter resolved as he or she wanted it to, it will be as they wished. And no convenanes and unwritten laws will keep them away from it.

'Maybe you will guard the Great Gate.' Aglaron shrugged his arms. 'It's the only job you are fit for.'

'I know what you are trying to do.' Arvellon glared at his rival also crossing arms on chest and staring down at him. 'And I know the meaning behind your words.'

'I doubt that.' Aglaron said and all of sudden his voice turned to stone. 'You Royals and Nobles believe everything should be given. You don't fit the army.'

'Excuse me, have you seen us getting any reprieve bacause of Arvellon's ancestry?'

'Quiet, Uiloss.' Arvellon immediately said as his other soldier spoke. He kept his eyes fixed on Aglaron and he noticed there was no more mockery in his eyes. Aglaron's blue eyes were full of determination, as always he wanted to prove his point. 'My family serves Doriath how it can, including in the army. Not my fault we proved to be more resourceful even than the Warrior Houses.'

Aglaron smirked at his answer, but Arvellon's face remained impassive. There were few Houses in Menegroth that dedicated themselves to train strong warriors that will join the army in Menegroth and later on protect people of Doriath.

House Maeron was one of those with no one other than Lord Maeron as their leader. The old warrior retired shortly after the First Battle that took place centuries ago and where he lost his own son – Orchal and many said that he was never able to rise up from this devastation. He dedicated himself to strenghten his House, train young elves of his family and take care of his grandson, who lost his father in war. Aenor Orchalion grew up to be dedicated warrior, respected commander and strong leader. Right now, Aenor served in the Banner of the Cougar as one of the senior captains. Truth be told, he was perceived more as a higher ranking officer and moreover, as a second in command to General Haerdin. And Arvellon knew this name all to well – Aenor and Oropher were old rivals and their contention reached the years when they first joined the army. Arvellon knew a lot and heard even more – in some things he didn't want to truly believe.

The strongest and probably most known Warrior House was House of Egnass. Egnass, born at Cuivienen was said to be born with weapons in hands, eyes of the falcon and strength of a bear. And despite how rough warrior he seemed to be, Egnass was kind, good in heart and loved dearly and truthfully. He had three sons – Mablung, Delgaran and Hinnor, all of them went in their father's steps and became warriors and all of them rose to be great. Mablung became a Primus General of the army of Doriath and Delgaran and Hinnor to this day hold the Northern Tower in the forest of Neldoreth, in the shadow of Ered Gorgoroth.

'Cheeky Prince, aren't you?' Aglaron said, but his words were not meant to offend him. Aglaron truly believed in what he was saying.

'I got my attitude from few elves.' Arvellon said. 'And I wouldn't call them cheeky.'

Aglaron stared at him in silence for a long while and Arvellon didn't back down either. It was rare that he brought up his uncle Galadhon, but undoubtedly in the army he was a figure well known and respected. Though Galadhon stepped down from his soldier's path long ago, those who remember him as a commander still serve their duty and recall with honour to be serving under such powerful and skilled leader.

It was also not often that he mentioned his older cousin – Oropher, son of Erthor, who was a Third General of Doriath's army and lead the Banner of the Wolverine. And while Galadhon was remembered for his deeds, Oropher's path as a soldier still went on. And everyone knew how close Arvellon was with his older cousin and how Oropher was fond of him.

'You are a fool if you compare yourself to them.'

As Aglaron said it, Arvellon remained in his calm composture although he felt more as if someone slapped him in the face. Emotions boiled in him and warmed blood in his veins, but he kept them well in check.

Arvellon knew that he was not like his uncle and cousin. He knew he will probably never reach as high as they did...but he was sure he will reach for far more than Aglaron.

'Spare me this.' he snapped. 'This gets old, you know? That I am nothing like Oropher.'

Sometimes, Arvellon had to admit, that he forgotten himself. Just as now he spoke about Oropher with such familiarity not thinking that Oropher was his commander, not a direct one, but still he outranked Arvellon greatly. By speaking about him in such manner, Arvellon unconciously just showed Aglaron that he was out of league.

And Aglaron didn't manage to hold back a quiver of lips and sparks of fire that lit up in his eyes immediately. Arvellon realised his mistake too late.

'Care to test it?' Aglaron growled out. 'Maybe you will prove that you have something in you.'

'Name the place.' Arvellon said immediately, his cold words didn't mirror his boiling emotions at all. And his reason shouted loud how trouble this would be, but Arvellon knew he couldn't back down – he couldn't throw down challenge that Aglaron threw at him. If he would do it, all will be lost and he would never get another chance to show what he was made of.

'Small courtyard behind the old stable.' Aglaron said as he smiled delicately. 'And the sooner the batter I would say. I will be waiting at next change, so very soon. And don't be late.'

'Save your concerns.' Arvellon said cutting him off and he turned to walk out of the field, his soldiers fell right behind him, but glared at rivaling division with wolvish eyes.

Arvellon felt a chain attached to his waist, slowing him down. What he was planning to do was wrong, he knew it by reason, but heart told something completly different and pushed aside his any sense. That's your chance! Take it! Grab it and don't let go! Everyone will see what you are, you will close their mouths with this single victory!

But first, he had to win. And Arvellon knew he had to treat this fight with all seriousness and attention.

'Arvellon!' Nadhor called him silently as he cought up to him, with this bringing him back from his thoughts. His voice was lowered down so the others didn't hear them. 'You should think this through.'

'Right now I have no choice. And I couldn't throw down his challenge.' Arvellon said aloud the same excuses he told himself.

'This will be serious violation. Is it worth it?'

'It is.' Arvellon said with full determination. He had to believe in it himself, else it won't work out. And he will loose. 'And as I told you, I have no choice now.' he stopped and turned to his division bidding them to come closer and as he spoke to them he kept his voice low. 'Nadhor is right. What I will soon do, will be a serious violation. I don't want to drag you into this.'

'We are going wherever you are.' Taur said and her eyes brighted up. 'I want to see you beat him down.'

'Yes!' Falch backed her up immediately. 'I can't wait to see him eat dust.'

'Alright.' Arvellon sighted calming them down. 'Then let's meet behind the stable. Don't make it obvious.'

They patted each others arms in a short goodbye an then split up, each of his soldiers went his own way. Arvellon looked at Nadhor, who held hand on his arm and nodded to him, giving him courage and he brightened up in confident smile. Arvellon answered with the same and patted his friend's arm before he made his way to the armory where he would get his weapons.

As he walked, he desperately blocked every doubt that flourished in his heart. His reason changed from accusing him about this violation to making him guilty about doing something he knew was wrong, something that he was doing against himself and his beliefs.

He walked into the armory and with no problems found a cabinet where his division held their weapons and armor they used during their duty. Before he grabbed his weapons he got pauldrons and gloves – he didn't plan to take his full armor and he knew neither Aglaron will wear all of his steel.

What a trouble! His mind all of sudden spat out and Arvellon shook his head, chasing it away. It was his chance and he will take it.

A chance for what? You will only destroy everything you worked so hard for!

This was just a beginning. Arvellon grabbed his sword and attached it to his waist. Before the next change, it will be him savoring victory. No one would ever say a word that he was so composed, so mindful – everyone was used to Oropher's fierceness and Galadhon's firmness that they believed every member of House Elmo should be this way. Arvellon was not like his cousin and uncle, but he will show everyone that he joined the army with a purpose and that soldier's path is a way he follows by heart.

With confidence of his right, Arvellon surely walked out of the armory and slowly made his way to the stable. After sudden mustering on the Plaza, the fields were a bit more quiet than usual. Generals probably discussed their own matters and commanders allowed their soldiers to spend their time either to rest or taking care of the matters they wished to. Beside duties and orders that had to be performed, most of divisions used their time to take care of their weapons and armor or horse equipment – saddle had to be oiled sytematically and breastplace needed to be polished. Arvellon admitted that he had to take care of it as well.

Few times he stopped to speek with the soldiers he passed by. Fellow captain of the Cougar, Dolon, was taking care of his horse, washing it with warm water. He told Arvellon about soldiers he knew well – a captain of the Wolverine Banner, dark-eyed beauty with chestnut hair, and her adorer, another captain this time of the Wolf Banner. Helegon graced Bressil with flowers and charming words, but she was unbended in turning him away focusing on her duty and future in the army, though many believed she had a thing for him.

'Bressil is the captain in officer's Alagos ranks.' Dolon said. 'I heard he has a time of his life when he sees his poor captain adored by wolf. Young love!, he always says.'

'That sounds like him.' Arvellon laughed and then Dolon left him in a hurry when all of sudden his horse decided to trott away.

Arvellon stated that it was high time for him to move on as well. There were not many elves in the area where the old stable was and those who were nearby didn't pay attention at all, so Arvellon managed to sneak uout without anyone noticing.

To his surprise there were already elves on the courtyard. Some of them were talking with lowered voices, but the building next to them effectively dimmed out sounds so no one on the fields heard a thing. Uiloss and Taur were already there along with Rhovan, Tolben and Falch, and surely Nadhor, Gorthad, Eryn ad Cilben will join in no time.

It was no one other but Bressil who turned to face him and waves fell down her arm, glimming in colors of brown.

'I didn't expect to see you.' Arvellon said glancing at her suspiciously. If she was here, than how many others knew about the duel that will take a place here?

'Worry not.' Bressil said. 'Naruon invited me, beside us and our divisions no one knows. Of that you can be sure.'

'I am here out of curiosity. There is not much going on lately.' Naruon shrugged his arms. He was one of the new captain of the Cougar while Bressil was a bit older like Aglaron. But still, as the young officers they kept close together often meeting up and talking about their new duties or simple silly things they didn't see as foot soldiers, but now they do since they are closer to their commanders.

'You may be!' Bressil said. 'But I want to see Aglaron swallowing a bit of humbleness.' she eyed Arvellon cautiously. 'Aglaron is truly a good warrior and he has a right to be proud of himself. Mind his movments, he is clever and more experienced.'

'I know.' Arvellon sighted, but not with resignation. 'He may know many tricks, but I also know how to fight.'

'You are motivated! Very good!' Bressil patted his arms and then her smile only widened and Arvellon knew who she saw entering the small field. 'Now, let the show begin!'

He turned to face his oponent and Aglaron stared at him as well. It was high time to start. Their hostility and rivalry build up long enough to lead to this moment. Arvellon should have expected it to happen and subconciously he wanted it to end like this – otherwise he would have done something to prevent it.

Crowd of divisions around immediately knew that show was on. Aglaron and Arvellon were both here, spectacle starts.

With no words to each other two oponents took places before themselves and others rounded them with wide circle patiently waiting for them to be ready. Arvellon took out his sword, Aglaron as well and with delicate nods they showed themselves that they were ready.

Aglaron moved first to attack and Arvellon dodged his strike swiftly appearing behind him and hitting his arm with elbow. He hoped that Aglaron will let go of his sword, but he should have known better.

With speed Arvellon have not expected, his oponent turned immediately and prepared for another attack. And Arvellon was almost late with his defense – he managed to block powerful strike, but his sword was too angled and wrist won't hold for long in such pressure. He pushed Aglaron away and this time he moved to bite as first.

But he never managed to pass by Aglaron's defense. All his attacks were blocked on time and swiftly Aglaron decided to take a lead. The tide turned once more and Arvellon found himself in defense again. He didn't mind, his focus and reflex allowed him to rise impenetrable wall and Aglaron was not able to do much about it.

Dry sand rose up in a fog as their fight went on and soon it got to their thoats almost choking them. But for Arvellon there was nothing else in this world but Aglaron if front of him. This fight was all that mattered and nothing else existed.

Arvellon saw impossible concentration on Aglaron's face and it was something they shared. Neither of them tired down and they both hesitated to make a bolder move knowing that the other had a perfect response for it. But Arvellon knew that Aglaron had something up his sleeve and he kept his focus to not fall for one of his tricks.

Aglaron moved to attack again and instead of defense Arvellon decided to make a stand. He must find a scar in his rival's attacks and use it, either way it will be Aglaron who will take charge and undoubtedly, finally he will manage to get under Arvellon's skin. Which will definately end their fight.

But all his verve dimmed out to low candle flame when a known figure entered their duel. With no remorse, Oropher knocked out sword off Aglaron's hands and the elf stepped back almost loosing his balance, but Oropher dodged to the side and crossed his sword with him. It didn't take much strength to block his attack – all the power he had was lost in surprise and Arvellon could only stare on his cousin's face and familiar green eyes that shone with fire as they always did, and Arvellon didn't know which word utter first.

He had no chance to even breath out when Oropher pinned his sword to the ground powerfully, but with such efficiency and ease as if Arvellon had a wooden sword in hands. Arvellon stood against his cousin not once, but this time it was different. Oropher had no wish to teach him anything except discipline and Arvellon felt on his own how defensless he was against such experienced warrior as his cousin. Anything that Arvellon would do will bring no effect. His defeat was just a matter of time.

And as Arvellon leaned down when his sword was pinned, he didn't even manage to look up when forceful blow send him down on the ground. He could swear the world darkened around and it was a while before in gained colors again. And all across his face and down his jaw pulsed bolting pain. This time he saw no world but this pain and he groaned silently as he scrambled from the ground to stand up.

As before he had no chance to breathe out, right now he had no chance to stand up on his own when he was grabbed roughly by uniform and jerked up powerfully.

'Let me go!' Arvellon hissed angered and he immediately felt pain stinging his face.

'Silence!'

Arvellon grimaced as Nelledir tugged him and pushed to walk faster. He was lead after Oropher, but he could only see his cousin's back. He could imagine how screwed they were with Aglaron. As he looked at it now, he must have been really naive that he believed no word will get out to commanders that there will be a duel behind the stable. Now he will pay for it, but he would prefer to face any other officer than his own cousin.

When Oropher stopped and turned to face them Nelledir shoved him in front of the General's eyes and Orthon did the same with Aglaron. Now they both stood next to each other and they held back their hostility knowing to not strng the cord of short-tempered commander. And Oropher stared at them silently, glancing from one to the other and Arvellon couldn't read a thing from his impassive face and eyes, beyond the anger that put him and Aglaron in line.

Then Arvellon remembered short conversation he had with Oropher not that long ago, when they met in the forest upon spotting wargs in Doriath. He told Oropher about Aglaron and about his sorrows. He knew Oropher will do nothing with them and he didn't expect him to, instead he remembered words his cousin said. About responsibility to his soldiers and what it meant to be a member of House Elmo. And Arvellon dropped his eyes to the ground not wanting to see more than anger in Oropher's eyes. More than ever Arvellon feared to see disappointment.

'Take them to their General.' Oropher said shortly and in no time Arvellon felt he was grabbed once more, this time by Orthon, and he knew better than oppose and fight with sturdy warrior.

In no time they were bid to climb the stairs and within a moment Arvellon found himself in Egnaspen's office with Aglaron on his side. Orthon and Nelledir waited near the door, while they stood closer to the desk and briefly Arvellon and Aglaron glanced at each other taking a sharp breath. They were screwed, they both knew it. And Arvellon could only hope that he still had a chance to show Oropher that he had not completly let him down.

Door to the office opened once more and Arvellon didn't turn to see Egnaspen entering. He briefly heard Nelledir talking to the General, but he could only feel cold sweat running down his back. Egnaspen was an old commander, some even said he was born at Cuivienen since in Menegroth or even in Doriath he had no family. It was said his sister lived in one of the settlements close to Menegroth, but no one knew for sure.

Truth be told no one knew where Egnaspen came from – he had tanned, even darker skin and dark, raven hair, but his eyes were blue like swift stream in the forest. It was easy to say he was unique among the elves of Menegroth, while at the same time he gained no attention – he was not humble, but not all too proud either and he knew his own worth as an elf and as a soldier. He was firm, steadfast and burned with confidence, all too much the General reminded Arvellon of his uncle Galadhon.

And Arvellon had to admit that Egnaspen rised more respect in him than Oropher. It was not that he didn't acknowledge his cousin as commander, but he was so familiar with Oropher and memories from his childhood prevented him from feeling such striking respect as he should feel before his commander. With Oropher, he felt more need to not disappoint his cousin and show him what a great soldier he became. He wanted Oropher to be proud of him.

The door clicked close and Arvellon with Aglaron remained in the office only with their direct commander. Egnaspen with no hurry crossed the room passing by them and Arvellon felt cold dreads as he looked upon his General. Only a fool would provoke Egnaspen's anger. Or one had to be Oropher. Arvellon realised that it was no one other than Egnaspen who grabbed fierce nature of his cousin and turned it into loyalty. His cousin who was said to be unpredictable force and a maelstrom, having spirit that burned with constant fire – something he heard about not once. And it was Egnaspen who forged it into shape and made a Third General that Doriath now had.

If Egnaspen was able to temper even Oropher, there was probably no one who was able to stand against him and his unbended will.

'Well done, captains.' Egnaspen said. 'Your doings after recent promotions truly convience that you are ready for upper rank and more duties.'

Arvellon didn't dare to answer, neither did Aglaron. But he didn't allow himself to look down – he knew he deserved every punishment and he didn't deserve any pity nor understanding.

'Do either of you have anything to say?'

'It won't happen again, Sir!' Aglaron said after a moment of silence and Egnaspen nodded at his words.

'No, of course it won't. One more excess like this and you are both out. For good.'

Arvellon's throat tightened at lone thought at being expelled. Egnaspen didn't throw his words for the wind to carry away. He was being serious and his reason shook its head repeating over and over single sentence – I told you there would be troubles.

'You both will receive a permanent reprehension.' Egnaspen continued. 'You won't be depromoted, but forget about any promotion in long future. And I am taking away your duties and current orders. From now on your divisions will help in transporting oat for our horses. There is a great need for it lately.' then he glanced at them, crossing arms on chest and Arvellon felt bolt going right through him. 'You two will take up guard duty at Hall's Gate. Right now this is the only job you are fit for.'

Arvellon swallowed hard. The worst thing that anyone could wish for. Royal Guards would be so grateful that someone relieved them from this duty as it was always them who stood guard at this gate. But even them had quick shift at this place as it was probably the most boring duty in all of Menegroth. Exepct the times when the Council debates were going on which didn't happen that often as one might think.

Arvellon didn't even know why this gate was made in the first place, it was such a waste of everyone's time. But it was his nearest future until he will be relieved from this duty.

'You will start your new duty immediately.' Egnaspen said. 'Aglaron will wait, while you Arvellon will have a talk with Wolverine's General.'

Arvellon felt as if a stone stopped in his throat all of sudden preventing him from breathing. It was not over for him yet and he didn't feel in strength to face his cousin. He knew he failed, but he didn't want to see it on Oropher's face.

'Dismissed!' Egnaspen said and Arvellon with Aglaron saluted officially before they walked out of the room.

Orthon and Nelledir waited on the corridor and when they walked out of the office, Orthon left the building, while Nelledir tilted head towards Oropher's office.

'Good luck, I guess.' Aglaron muttered and Arvellon grimaced.

'I will need it.'

'Move!' Nelledir said as he walked closer to him and pushed him to walk, almost shoving him into the office.

'I don't have to hear once more that what I did was wrong! I know that!' he snapped at Nelledir who only watched him with golden eyes.

Once more he forgotten himself. He won't ever be able to treat Oropher as he treated Egnaspen, neither Oropher's soldiers will awoke such respect as did his officers in Wolf Banner. How could they? Arvellon remembered them from his childhood in so many situations. When he sneaked out of the care of his keepers and went to the fields on his own and it was usually one of Oropher's soldiers, alarmed by other warriors, who found him wander around or feeding tall horses. When he was an elfling they were all uncles to him and that's how Arvellon referred to them all those centuries ago.

'Well, too bad, kid, because you will have to.' Nelledir said. 'He will be more angry that you did it against your nature than against army principles.'

'That's none of his problem.' Arvellon snapped out, truly more angry at himself, but he felt such a need to spat it out it didn't matter anymore to whom he spoke.

And Nelledir didn't answer, probably thinking not worth it and Arvellon was glad that he was left alone.

He breathed out few times to calm his boiling anger and warmth that made his blood hot. He looked around the office only after a moment realizing that it belonged to Oropher and what a hard work his cousin must have done that Mablung cared to make a Third Banner and that the King agreed to it. None of that would happen if they didn't believe that Oropher will make a leader that was able to change future battles. Willing heart, loyalty, dedication and hard work – all of it made Oropher who he was now. All the stories Arvellon heard about his cousin were probably truth in most part, but this was the past. Oropher's future was in the army – with it's principles and frames. Even Oropher accepted that. Arvellon won't be any different.

When door to the office opened Arvellon turned and as he suspected it was Oropher who entered the room. His cousin had even no shade of sympathy for him on his face and Arvellon expected none.

He didn't wish to argue with Oropher, he wanted to hear what he knew will be said and then be off to his new duty he had with Aglaron. But he couldn't stand anymore that everyone around told him to be like his uncle and cousin as they went in their steps as well, and Oropher told something completly different – that he was no example to follow, that Arvellon should not follow his steps.

'You are the one to say it?!' Arvellon lashed out at his cousin with much more anger than he wanted. 'You were nothing better if not worse! Many look up to you wishing to follow your steps! Why should I be any different-?!'

'What do you know of it, Arvellon?' Oropher growled at him, keeping him under iron gaze that made Arvellon almost bend. 'Do your really believe I stormed into the army and all backed before me like grass on the wind? My disobedience was not taken lightly and yours won't be as well!'

Arvellon could handle what Oropher endured before. Not only his deeds were well known in the army, but punishments as well. It was said that Oropher's files of reprehensions and rebukes only piled up, that he was backtracked to basic training twice or even more times and he was depromoted. Oropher was so fast to speak about giving example and yet he was the one who also took part in a duel, that ended worse than Arvellon's own.

'You defeated your rival in combat and I wished to do the same! I hear about it not once!' Arvellon said with ferocity matching Oropher's one. 'You dared to stand against Egnaspen, against Mablung! And yet you scold me for one foolish leap? Leave me to my problems and let me handle them as I wish!'

Arvellon said too much. Cousin or not, Oropher was his commander and he clearly saw it in Oropher's eyes as he stopped in front of him and stared him down with striking determination Arvellon was not able to match.

'I am your commander and I won't let you handle anything as you wish!' Oropher said chilling the air with his voice 'You are a soldier, who broke the law and you will face your punishment. Maybe then you will think about your soldiers, who will suffer because of this as well!'

This took him aback as he well know this was a true. Because of what he did, his division will suffer and others will get duties they should do. Right now they were not to be a team to be trusted. Not with a captain like him.

He should have been wiser for his soldiers. He shouldn't have let Aglaron to provoke him, he should have let him think what he pleased and Arvellon should have done his duties. This duel would have changed nothing, at least not with his commanders – it wouldn't have made the officers to send him beyond the walls. And right now he was even more far from this goal than before. All thanks to his own doings.

He won't ever prove that he is like Oropher and Galadhon. He had no chance for it. At least he could make this up for his soldiers and prove to them once more that he is a worthy leader to follow.

When Oropher send him off, Arvellon had unhealthy feeling that he let his cousin down. He saluted and left the office, quickly joining Aglaron and soldier responsible to escort them to their new duty. He prevented any sadness that flourished in his heart. He deserved it. Oropher wanted the best for him and tried to keep him away from rough road and problems that he faced himself. But Arvellon decided he knew what was better for him.

Briefly he glanced at Aglaron who watched him as well. Arvellon was sure that their heated discussion with Oropher was heard, but he cared not. He turned his eyes away and the soldier lead them away for their duty.

Throne Room was empty at the time and they were let inside with no problems by Guards at the entrance. It seemed everythng was already set down and Guards knew that in nearest future they were relieved from standing near the Hall's Gate.

The soldier briefly told them that as for now they will remain here until Orchid Constellation, which Arvellon had to admit was very late. But an order was an order and they took it with Aglaron without grimaces. Egnaspen was kind enough to not depromote them, they should be truly grateful.

And when soldier went away, Arvellon remained alone with Aglaron. They didn't speak, they didn't even look at each other. And they managed to keep it that way for two next Changes.

It was so silent in the Throne Room that Arvellon was able to hear elves walking on the corridor beyond the room and their laughs and conversations echoed in between the walls. By the skies, how was he suppose to endure being here for five more Changes?

'You fought well.'

Arvellon shook off from his thoughts and glanced at his once oponent. Aglaron was looking at him too, his blue eyes were well visible in this darker area.

'You too.' he answered and those were only words they said to themselves since three Changes.

His legs hurt. Standing in the same place for such a long time was worse than the hardest training Arvellon endured and even steping from one leg to another didn't help.

He knew they were assigned for this duty with Aglaron to think about their doings, but Arvellon didn't have to think about this anymore, he knew what he did wrong and whom he disappointed - starting from his soldiers, going through Oropher and his parents and ending at his whole House. Nicely done.

Unexpected footsteps sounded in the Throne Room and Arvellon noticed his uncle on his way out. It was by chance that Erthor glanced over at him and frowned when he recognised him, immediately changing direction and he was beside Arvellon in no time.

'Arvellon and Aglaron. I should have known I will meet you here sooner or later.' Erthor smiled looking from one to the other.

'Greetings, uncle.' 'My Lord.' Arvellon muttered in an answer and Aglaron nodded head gracefully.

Erthor watched them with a smile, but Arvellon was in no mood to smile back. And he didn't know what his uncle found so amusing that a member of their respected House held such duty.

'Well, whatever you did you brought this on yourselves.' Erthor finally said grabbing few scrolls more surely in hand. 'But you know what they say, a soldier without a reprehension is like a hunter without a bow.' then Erthor turned and he was on his way out. 'While being here, try and talk to each other. Alcohol and a good fight made not one friendship.'

When Erthor was gone, Arvellon glanced at Aglaron who did the same. And they immediately looked away. They had a lot of Changes ahead and Arvellon didn't plan to speak a single word to Aglaron, beside things he had to.

But silence, just as alcohol and fight, made friends especially when one didn't want to remain alone with his own thoughts. And not until many Changes passed, Arvellon had a clue that Aglaron had so many stories to tell.


End file.
